Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,395 is a dual barrel injector. The injector has two cylinders and pistons cooperating therewith, with the cylinders leading to a common outlet extending to a delivery nozzle or needle. The two cylinders receive separate liquids, which liquids are mixed prior to injection.
The above dual barrel injector does not permit the separate delivery of the liquids in instances where it is desirable to maintain the liquids separate.